1288 - EPILOGUE
by yeolgasme
Summary: Kyungsoo menatap bunga di depannya. Dirinya lalu duduk di kursi dan mengambil buket bunga itu, mencoba mencari nama pengirimnya. Mata Kyungsoo menangkap sesuatu, sebuah kartu berwarna biru pastel dengan tulisan berwarna silver mengenai makna bunga ini, Bunga Hyacinth. KAISOO/BxB/YAOI


**Sehunaconda on Asianfanfics presents** **:**

 **1288 – THIS PLACE IS A PARADISE ONLY IF YOU'RE HERE**

 **EPILOGUE: CHAPTER ONE**

 **DO KYUNGSOO x KIM JONGIN**

 _ **Rated T+ /M for foul languages and dirty jokes**_

 _ **Bahasa Indonesia**_

 _ **5,819 words**_

 _ **Posted on by**_ _ **pepeskimchi**_

 _ **Directions:**_

 _ **Asianfanfics link:**_ _ **bit**_ _._ _ **ly/2aksBfz**_

' _ **1288 The Story' link on :**_ _ **bit**_ _._ _ **ly/29Z7kFH**_

 _ ***change the '.' with a dot character.**_

 _ **You must read the '1288 The Story' first before read this story.**_

Kyungsoo meletakkan barang-barang yang ia ambil dari apartemen Jongin di ruang tengah. Sambil menutup pintu dengan kaki, Kyungsoo mendorong benda-benda itu ke depan sofa. Tangan-tangannya kini membuka satu demi satu tas di depannya. Pertama, Kyungsoo membuka tas berisi pakaiannya. Ada sekitar 10 pasang pakaiannya yang ternyata tertinggal di apartemen Jongin. Kyungsoo mengambil salah satu sweater berwarna abu-abu yang selama ini ia cari. Sweater tersebut adalah hadiah dari Jongin dan mungkin adalah salah satu dari beberapa barang yang Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah kembalikan pada Jongin. Walaupun Kyungsoo membenci Jongin setengah mati, Kyungsoo tidak akan mau melepas sweater ini karena pria mungil itu merasa nyaman dengan sweater abu-abu tersebut.

Beralih ke tas lain, Kyungsoo membuka resleting tas yang di dalamnya terdapat sepatu dan beberapa barang lain yang masih tertinggal. Matanya lalu menangkap sebuah pigura kecil yang terselip diantara sneakersnya. Kyungsoo mengambil pigura kecil tersebut dan berkata dalam hati, sejak kapan aku memasukan foto ini ke tas? Tetapi, Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahu dan melihat foto yang ada di dalamnya,

Dalam pigura tersebut terdapat dua foto yang keduanya diambil oleh Sehun. Foto disebut diambil saat Kyungsoo, yang sudah lulus sekolah, ikut berpartisipasi ke Jepang untuk acara perpisahan sekolah yang dimana angkatan Jongin, Sehun dan Chanyeol yang mengadakan acara perpisahan tersebut. Kyungsoo, sebagai mantan ketua OSIS ikut memberikan kata sambutan dalam acara perpisahan tersebut. Momen ini dijadikan Jongin untuk bisa bermesraan dengan Kyungsoo. Foto pertama, saat berada di bandara Incheon, Jongin menggoda Kyungsoo karena lelaki mungil itu salah menyebutkan nama sebuah kafe Prancis di bandara dan Kyungsoo mau tak mau ikut tertawa menyadari kesalahan penyebutan nama kafe itu dan mencubit lelaki yang lebih muda karena tidak berhenti tertawa. Foto kedua Sehun ambil ketika semuanya sudah tidak lucu lagi, Kyungsoo yang mengambek karena Jongin tidak berhenti menggodanya dan Jongin yang meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo, walaupun di bibir lelaki berkulit sawo matang itu masih terdapat tawa-tawa kecil.

Tanpa disadari, bibir Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Saat memberi sambutan di perpisahan angkatan Jongin, tak henti-hentinya pria berambut silver itu menyerukan siulan yang membuat telinga Kyungsoo memerah karena malu. Ditambah, komplotan 'Trio Bangsat' -Itu panggilan yang diucapkan seisi sekolah- seperti Sehun dan Chanyeol yang ikut bersiul membuat Kyungsoo terbata-bata dalam memberi sambutan.

Kyungsoo juga mengingat betapa bodohnya Jongin saat dirinya dan lelaki itu sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar Akihabara. Ada sebuah vending machine yang menjual berbagai macam cakram optik film Jepang. Karena tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang, Jongin asal memencet tombol film yang akan ia beli. Saat dipasang di televisi penginapan, sebuah bantal mengenai kepala Jongin yang dilempar oleh Kyungsoo. Karena apa? Karena Jongin, yang sampai sekarang masih kelihatan bodoh, membeli film porno.

 _"KIM JONGIN!" mata Kyungsoo melotot ke arah Jongin setelah mem-pause film tersebut,_

 _Jongin yang saat itu memegang kepalanya setelah terkena bantal, dengan muka paniknya berkata, "Mana aku tahu!"_

 _Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah Jongin lalu menyentil dahi lelaki itu, "Dasar bodoh. Sudah lulus sekolah pun bodohmu tidak hilang."_

 _Jongin memegang dahinya dengan cemberut yang menghiasi wajahnya, "Kau bilang terserah saat aku suruh memilih film. Ya sudah aku asal saja memencet tombolnya."_

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mengingat kejadian itu. Dirinya lalu membereskan barang-barang yang tersisa sebelum mandi dan pergi keluar membeli makan malam.

Tetapi ada satu hal yang menarik, Kyungsoo memajang pigura kecil itu di lemari di samping televisi.

* * *

Jongin meringkuk di tengah dinginnya Seoul malam ini. 8 derajat celcius. Tetapi, Jongin tidak merasa dinginnya Seoul malam ini mengalahkan dinginnya kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo, beberapa jam lalu, berada disini.

Kyungsoo, baru saja berada disini setelah sekian lama.

Jongin menghirup napas sesekali seseguk keluar dari mulutnya. Aroma floral yang kuat di kamarnya membuat Jongin ingin menangis lebih kencang. Jongin menyadari kebodohannya yang membuat mereka berpisah. Waktu itu, teman-teman sekolahnya mengadakan reuni. Yang mengadakan adalah Lee Taemin, yang dahulu orang-orang sebut sebagai saingan Kim Jongin, padahal, Jongin dan Taemin bersahabat. Persahabatan mereka renggang sejak Jongin lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun dan Chanyeol, ditambah, menjadi pacar Do Kyungsoo yang uptight, membuat Jongin harus sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Saat Jongin datang, semua barang-barang pribadinya harus dititipkan di pintu masuk rumah Taemin. Kim Kibum, salah satu anggota dalam kelompok Taemin lah yang mengoleksi semua barang-barang pribadi tamu. Jongin waktu itu tersadar bahwa ia belum mengabari Kyungsoo, namun ponselnya sudah ia titipkan. Dan ternyata, pesta itu diadakan selama 3 hari berturut-turut. Lee Taemin, si bocah brengsek, membuat peraturan bahwa tidak ada orang yang boleh keluar masuk rumahnya sampai acara itu selesai. Jongin saat itu panik, karena Kyungsoo akan sangat marah jika mengetahui ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Jongin sudah melupakan fakta bahwa ia belum menghubungi Kyungsoo sama sekali. Tiba-tiba saja Jongin merasa kembali seperti dirinya dahulu sebelum mengenal Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Saat masih bersahabat dengan Taemin, Jongin bisa dikatakan sangat liar. Mabuk sepuas hati, menghisap ganja, dan tidur dengan orang lain sebanyak mungkin. Selama 3 hari berturut-turut Jongin lupa akan dunia nyatanya dan terlena dengan kebiasaan lamanya.

Tanpa disadari, Jongin membawa pulang Jung Soojung, mantan 'friend with benefits' Jongin sebelum mengenal Kyungsoo. Jongin lupa bahwa ia memiliki Kyungsoo, dan saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba pulang ke apartemen, Jongin seperti ditampar oleh ratusan tangan. Dirinya hanya bisa berdiam diri melihat Kyungsoo, dengan air mata yang menggenang dimatanya, berteriak kepada dirinya dan Soojung. Soojung yang menyadari posisinya langsung berpakaian dan pergi menyisakan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan campur aduk.

Sedih. Marah. Jijik. Itu lah yang tersirat dari ekspresi Kyungsoo saat itu. Jongin berusaha meraih Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo hanya tertawa, tawa yang Jongin dengar terasa menyakitkan. Tawa terakhir yang Kyungsoo berikan kepadanya tidak menyiratkan apapun yang menyenangkan ataupun lucu. Tawa Kyungsoo terdengar kosong dan miris.

Saat Kyungsoo pergi begitu saja, Jongin tidak mampu menjalankan kakinya mengejar Kyungsoo. Dirinya hanya bersimpuh, lalu mengumpat secara keras kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sejak saat itu, Kyungsoo seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Semua orang yang berada di lingkaran hubungan dia dan Kyungsoo seakan memusuhinya. Baekhyun, saat ia hubungi, hanya menyalakkan kata-kata kasar kepada Jongin, seperti menyuruh Jongin untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri. Ketika ia bertanya pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya menggeleng dan berkata bahwa jika ia memberi tahu Jongin keberadaan Kyungsoo, dirinya akan dibunuh oleh Baekhyun, pacarnya. Sedangkan Sehun, pria termuda diantara mereka semua hanya menggeleng dan ikut bungkam.

Dan sampai saat ini, ketika hubungannya dengan Baekhyun membaik, Jongin masih tidak tahu keberadaan Kyungsoo. Ya, Baekhyun masih sering berkumpul dengannya karena ada Chanyeol disana, tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah membawa-bawa Kyungsoo dalam obrolan mereka. Seakan Kyungsoo lenyap dan tidak pernah ada dalam kehidupan mereka. Jongin sampai saat ini yakin teman-temannya terutama Baekhyun mengetahui keberadaan Kyungsoo dan masih berhubungan baik dengan Kyungsoo, namun jika mereka bertiga berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo, maka Jongin lah yang akan lenyap di dalam obrolan mereka. Seakan Jongin tidak pernah ada.

Jongin tertidur dalam tangisnya dan terbangun ketika mendengar gedor pintu dari luar unit apartemennya. Jongin berdiri dan menyadari bahwa dirinya tertidur saat meringkuk di lantai semalam. Kamarnya yang selama ini rapi tiba-tiba hancur berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Persis ketika Jongin mengamuk saat Kyungsoo meninggalkannya.

Dengan berat, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu. Saat ia membukanya, terdapat Chanyeol dengan muka khawatirnya berdiri di depan pintu,

"Jongin, apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu?!"

Suara berat Chanyeol kini menandakan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa, "Lihat dirimu! Ya Tuhan! Aku akan menelepon Sehun agar segera kemari." Chanyeol memencet tombol di ponselnya dan berbicara pada Sehun untuk segera kemari.

Chanyeol mendudukan Jongin di sofa, dan menghilang di dapur untuk kembali membawa teh hangat untuk Jongin,

"Minumlah baru kau bicara." ujar Chanyeol pelan.

Jongin meminum teh tersebut, sambil merasa betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki teman seperti Chanyeol. Chanyeol merupakan orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Seperti figur ayah, Chanyeol siap membantu Jongin kapan pun dan dimana pun. Itu lah yang membuat Chanyeol spesial di mata Jongin.

Jongin menyenderkan kepalanya ke sofa dan memejamkan matanya sebelum berbicara,

"Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol menatap Jongin, dirinya tahu Jongin seperti ini karena Kyungsoo datang kesini kemarin. Tetapi untuk saat ini, Chanyeol akan berpura-pura tidak mengerti, "Kyungsoo?"

Jongin membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah Chanyeol,

"Kyungsoo, Chanyeol. Kyungsoo. Do _fucking_ Kyungsoo. Dia datang kesini kemarin, Chanyeol! Dia ada disini!" Jongin tiba-tiba menjerit, "Dan saat dia disini, dimana aku berada? Tak tahu, Chanyeol! Yang pasti dia disini saat aku tidak ada!,

"Lelaki pendek itu..." Jongin mendesis, "Dia masih hapal jadwal pulang kerjaku. Dia masih hapal aku tidak akan pulang sebelum malam tiba. Dan hal itu digunakannya untuk mengambil semua barangnya dari sini."

"Dia pergi Chanyeol! Untuk kedua kalinya pergi dari sini! Dan kali ini dia membawa semua yang tersisa tentang dirinya dari sini!" teriak Jongin, lalu tiba-tiba dia menangis, "Aku harus bagaimana? Ya Tuhan, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan! Dia kembali kesini tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya karena aku tidak ada!"

Jongin tertawa miris, "Lelaki pendek tapi pintar itu... Dia benar-benar berniat kesini untuk pergi lagi. Setelah sekian lama, dia masih lebih pintar dari aku, dia tetap berhasil tidak bertemu denganku. Bukankah begitu, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol, yang duduk di depan Jongin hanya bisa diam. Dirinya lah yang selama ini paling sering bertemu dengan Jongin yang seperti ini. Jongin yang depresi, Jongin yang hampir gila jika hanya mendengar nama Kyungsoo disebut. Kali ini, Chanyeol melihat apa yang ia lihat beberapa waktu lalu. Sebagai sahabat, Chanyeol hanya bisa membantu sekuat tenaga. Sejujurnya, kedatangan Chanyeol kesini karena setelah Baekhyun mengantar Kyungsoo ke apartemennya sendiri, Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia melihat Jongin di parkiran apartemen Jongin. Ia tidak berani bilang kepada Kyungsoo karena takut Kyungsoo marah kepadanya. Baekhyun segera memberi tahu Chanyeol untuk datang menemui Jongin keesokan harinya karena takut kejadian setahun yang lalu terulang.

Dan saat Chanyeol datang, apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun terulang kembali.

Disaat dirinya sedang berpikir, Chanyeol menoleh ke arah pintu, melihat Sehun masuk ke apartemen sambil membawa makanan. Menyadari keadaan di apartemen Jongin sangat kacau, air muka Sehun langsung berubah,

"Hei, hei, ada apa ini?" lelaki berambut hitam itu menaruh kantong makanan dengan asal, kemudian mendekati kedua sahabatnya.

"Kyungsoo hyung kesini kemarin." ujar Chanyeol kepada Sehun.

"Do Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun, "Untuk apa dia- _oh, shit!_ Jangan bilang dia kesini untuk mengambil barangnya?!"

Chanyeol mengangguk, sementara Jongin hanya terdiam memejamkan matanya.

"Kacau, Jongin, kacau." umpat Sehun, "Kau harus segera bertemu dengannya. Kau harus berbicara dengannya sebelum dia benar-benar menghapusmu."

Jongin mengerang, "Bagaimana? Bagaimana aku bisa berbicara dengannya sementara aku tidak tahu keberadaannya?"

Chanyeol dan Sehun terdiam, membuat Jongin melanjutkan perkataannya, "Ditambah, kalian tidak mau memberitahu keberadaannya. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?!"

Chanyeol menghela napas, "Jika aku memberitahumu, Baek pasti akan langsung memotong kelaminku saat itu juga."

"Baekhyun hyung juga akan memotong kelaminku setelah ia memotong kelamin Chanyeol." ucap Sehun putus asa.

Jongin kembali mengerang kesal, "Lalu bagaimana aku berbicara kepadanya?"

"Kau harus cari tahu sendiri keberadaannya, Jongin." ujar Chanyeol, "Kami tidak bisa memberi tahu apa-apa. Jadi kau harus mencarinya sendiri."

"Bagaimana kalau pacarmu malah menyembunyikan Kyungsoo setelah mengetahui aku mencarinya?" Jongin mengomel pada Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun hyung tidak akan seperti itu." Sehun angkat bicara, "Kyungsoo hyung sangat mudah ditemui. Jika kau tidak menemukan Kyungsoo hyung, berarti Kyungsoo hyung tidak mau bertemu denganmu. Tugasmu kali ini adalah membuat Kyungsoo hyung mau menemuimu. Apapun caranya, Jongin. Apapun."

* * *

Kyungsoo bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya hari ini, bekerja di penerbit seharusnya membuat Kyungsoo selalu berangkat lebih cepat tetapi statusnya yang sebagai manajer bagian manhwa membuat Kyungsoo lebih santai karena tugasnya hanya memantai para editor dan mangaka bekerja, juga memantau produksi dan penjualan manhwa.

Kyungsoo sampai ke kantor dengan balutan sweater abu-abu yang kemarin ia ambil dari apartemen Jongin. Ah, betapa rindunya Kyungsoo menggunakan sweater ini. Bahan sweater ini sangat menghangatkan walaupun tidak cukup tebal, untuk cuaca musim semi yang dingin seperti ini, Kyungsoo merasa sweater ini membantunya mengatasi dingin.

Saat sampai di mejanya, Kyungsoo melihat sebuket bunga Hyacinth berada diatas mejanya. Dengan bingung, Kyungsoo bertanya kepada salah satu anak buahnya, Yoon Jeonghan,

"Jeonghan, siapa yang mengirim bunga ini?"

Pria berambut sebahu itu terlihat berpikir, "Saat ku tanya, si kurir sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimnya. Dia hanya bilang ada kiriman bunga untuk Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menatap bunga di depannya. Dirinya lalu duduk di kursi dan mengambil buket bunga itu, mencoba mencari nama Kyungsoo menangkap sesuatu, sebuah kartu berwarna biru pastel dengan tulisan berwarna silver mengenai makna bunga ini,

 _Bunga Hyacinth - Bunga ini melambangkan permintaan maaf. Warna birunya menandakan ketulusan, dan warna violet menandakan permintaan maaf._

Dibawah tulisan tersebut, terdapat tulisan tangan,

 _Maafkan aku._

Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang. Ia tahu siapa pemilik tulisan ini.

* * *

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu apartemen Chanyeol yang langsung dibuka oleh pria tinggi tersebut,

"Hey, Kyungsoo hyung." sapa Chanyeol kasual.

"Hei." balas Kyungsoo, "Baekhyun ada di dalam?"

Chanyeol langsung mundur memberi jalan, "Tentu saja, dia sedang membuat kimbap dan ddeobokki. Ayo makan bersama!"

Kyungsoo masuk dan melepaskan sepatunya, ia langsung berjalan ke dapur diikuti Chanyeol,

"Hai, Baek." Kyungsoo menyapa Baekhyun yang langsung disambut dengan pelukan,

"Kyungsoo! Aku baru saja ingin mengundangmu untuk makan bersama! Ayo, ayo duduk di ruang makan!" mata Baekhyun lalu beralih ke Chanyeol, "Yeol, tolong aduk panci ddeobokkinya, tanganku lengket memegang nasi."

Selagi Chanyeol mengaduk ddeobokki, Baekhyun membawa sepiring besar kimbap yang telah ia buat ke meja makan. Setelah merasa Chanyeol tak melihatnya, Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo tajam,

"Jadi, ada apa?"

"Jongin, Baek." bisik Kyungsoo, takut terdengar oleh Chanyeol, "Jongin mengirimku bunga dengan kartu permintaan maaf."

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, "Serius?" dirinya lalu melirik Chanyeol yang masih sibuk mengaduk ddeobokki, "Aku tidak tahu apa rencana mereka, tetapi yang kini ku rasakan adalah mereka ingin kau berbicara lagi dengan Jongin, Soo."

"Apa artinya? Kenapa baru sekarang?!," Kyungsoo menelan ludah, "Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi, Baek. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan. Setelah selama ini. Dia baru meminta maaf padaku?"

Baekhyun mendecak, "Aku juga sebenarnya masih membencinya karena dia tega seperti itu padamu. Jika bukan karena Chanyeol aku tidak akan sudi berkumpul dengannya lagi."

Sebelum Baekhyun kembali berbicara, Chanyeol membawa panci ddeobokki ke meja makan, "Tadaa! Ddeobokki kita sudah jadi~!"

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan langsung mencium pipi Chanyeol, "Kau memang yang terbaik, Yeol."

Chanyeol tertawa sambil memeluk Baekhyun dengan salah satu tangannya, "Terima kasih, sayang. Kau juga terbaik." Lalu mencium ubun-ubun kepala Baekhyun.

Ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo seketika ingin muntah melihat pasangan ini, ia lalu mengambil sumpit sebelum mencomot ddeobokki,

"Enyahlah kalian."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengar gerutu dari Kyungsoo dan ikut bergabung bersama Kyungsoo.

* * *

"Baekkk, Baekk, Baekhyunnn..." suara berat Chanyeol mengisi seluruh apartemen.

Kyungsoo yang sedang tiduran dan membuka Instagram di ponselnya, menyolek Baekhyun dengan kakinya, "Baek, pacarmu memanggilmu."

Baekhyun yang sedang fokus menonton film dari dalam laptop langsung tersadar dan berdiri menemui Chanyeol, tak lupa, kakinya menyandung kabel laptop dan membuat pria kecil itu mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar yang membuat Kyungsoo tertawa sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

Pertama kali Kyungsoo mengenal Baekhyun adalah saat tes masuk OSIS. Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara membuat Kyungsoo ingin melempar Baekhyun dengan penghapus yang ia pegang. Sialnya, ia terus dipasangkan dengan Baekhyun sampai pada akhirnya Kyungsoo terbiasa dengan Baekhyun dan mulutnya yang selalu berbicara tanpa henti. Juga, selain tidak pernah berhenti berbicara, mulut Baekhyun juga tidak memiliki filter. Selalu berkata kasar 24/7 dimana pun dia berada. Marah, mengumpat. Kesal, mengumpat. Sedih, mengumpat. Senang pun, mengumpat. Kehidupan Baekhyun penuh umpatan yang kadang membuat Kyungsoo tak habis pikir bagaimana Chanyeol bisa bertahan dengan Baekhyun sampai saat ini.

Menurut cerita, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertemu dalam pertandingan football ketika Baekhyun menjadi pengurus OSIS yang memantau lapangan. Baekhyun ternyata sudah berpacaran dengan Chanyeol tanpa memberi tahu Kyungsoo karena tahu hubungan Kyungsoo dengan salah satu sahabat Chanyeol, Jongin tidak baik waktu itu. Chanyeol bercerita betapa Baekhyun selalu melemparkan kata-kata kasar ketika Chanyeol masih mengejar Baekhyun. Jongin bilang, jika Kyungsoo mempunyai mulut seperti Baekhyun, Jongin pasti sudah menyerah mengejar Kyungsoo, yang setelah berbicara seperti itu Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Jongin dengan keras.

Walaupun hidupnya penuh dengan umpatan, tetapi sekarang Kyungsoo merasa beruntung memiliki Baekhyun sebagai sahabatnya. Baekhyun adalah orang yang pertama kali membantunya ketika Kyungsoo membutuhkan, orang yang pertama kali menjadi bahu ketika Kyungsoo sedang bersedih, dan orang yang pertama akan ia beritahu ketika Kyungsoo mengalami sesuatu, dan Baekhyun selalu siap sedia setiap saat membuat Kyungsoo berpikir apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga mendapat sahabat yang sangat setia seperti Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo masih meng-scroll Instagramnya lalu tangannya terhenti saat melihat foto baru yang Baekhyun unggah beberapa jam lalu. Foto Chanyeol yang sedang memasak dengan caption,

 _'My sexy chef3'_ dan emoji hati lainnya.

Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan segala pelangi dan unicorn yang menghiasi kepala mereka. Kyungsoo lalu membuka profil Baekhyun. 278 foto, 4358 followers dan 364 following. Kyungsoo membandingkan Instagram Baekhyun dan miliknya. Terdapat kontras yang cukup tinggi, dengan hanya memiliki 3 foto, 15 followers dan 7 following, Kyungsoo bisa dibilang paling malas bermain sosial media. Kyungsoo hanya membuat Instagram karena tidak tahan dengan keluhan Baekhyun karena ia tidak bisa men-tag nama Kyungsoo dalam foto yang ia post. Saat tangannya memencet tanda kaca pembesar dalam aplikasi tersebut, matanya menemukan foto seseorang yang paling ia benci di dunia selain Kim Jongin, Jung Soojung.

 _Ish.,_ desis Kyungsoo dalam hati, _Kenapa harus ada dia di Explore_?. Tangannya lalu menutup aplikasi Instagram dengan paksa. Dirinya menghela napas, bahkan sampai sekarang pun ia masih membenci Soojung, rasa bencinya mungkin sama dengan rasa bencinya pada Jongin. Sebut Kyungsoo kekanakan karena masih menyimpan kebencian samapi sekarang, tapi mana ada orang yang tidak sakit hati melihat pasangannya berselingkuh?

Saat masih berpikir mengenai kebenciannya terhadap Soojung, tiba-tba Baekhyun masuk dengan wajah panik,

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo! Cepat bersembunyi!" Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo dan mendorongnya ke arah lemari.

Dengan muka masam, Kyungsoo berujar, "Ada apa, sih?!"

"Jongin!" Baekhyun berkata (masih) dengan wajah paniknya, "Jongin 5 menit lagi akan sampai kesini, Soo!"

Mata Kyungsoo membelalak, "Hah? Jongin? Jongin... Kim Jongin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat sampai Kyungsoo merasa kepala Baekhyun akan copot sebentar lagi, "Ya! Kim Jongin si brengsek, Soo!" Baekhyun mendorong Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam lemari, kali ini lebih keras sehingga Kyungsoo langsung terduduk di alas kayu lemari, diantara baju-baju yang tergantung diatasnya,

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya si bodoh Park Chanyeol bisa lupa bahwa kau ada disini sebelum mengundang Jongin ke rumah!" umpat Baekhyun kesal, "Hei, cepatlah duduk yang benar, Soo!"

Kyungsoo yang masih kaget dengan semuanya yang tiba-tiba ini hanya diam dan mengikuti segala arahan Baekhyun,

* * *

"A~yo my brother, Kkamjongin!"

Tiba-tiba suara Chanyeol yang berada di luar kamar menggelegar, membuat Baekhyun terdiam sejenak,

"Dia sudah datang, Soo." ujar Baekhyun, ""Pokoknya sekarang kau duduk disini sampai aku kembali, oke Soo?"

"Oke, Baek. Tapi ngomong-ngom—"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong karena Baekhyun sudah menutup pintu lemari dan bergegas keluar kamar.

Kyungsoo menghela napas putus asa, untuk saat ini dirinya berharap Chanyeol sudah menyembunyikan sepatunya.

"A~yo my brother, Kkamjongin!"

Chanyeol langsung merangkul Jongin saat Jongin masuk ke dalam apartemen, membuat Jongn mengaduh. Sebelum Jongin sempat membalas sapaan Chanyeol, manik hitamnya melihat Baekhyun berdiri tak jauh di belakang Chanyeol, tersenyum melihat tingkah dua sahabat tersebut.

"Hai, Baekhyun hyung." sapa Jongin.

"Hai, Jongin." balas Baekhyun sambal tersenyum.

Chanyeol cemberut, "Kau menyapa Baekhyun tanpa membalas sapaanku, huh? Kau lupa dengan ucapan 'Kita adalah saudara' yang kita ucapkan bersama Sehun saat sekolah dahulu?!"

Jongin mendorong lengan Chanyeol dengan pelan, "Ya! Baekhyun hyung tidak menyebalkan sepertimu, jelas saja aku menyapanya lebih dulu!"

"Ya! Kim Jongin!"

"Hei, hei, sudah.. sudah... jangan seperti anak kecil." Baekhyun datang melerai, "Sekarang lebih baik kita makan ddeobokki dan kimbap saja, bagaimana?"

* * *

Jongin duduk dengan piring dan sumpit yang tersedia di depannya,

"Puji Tuhan! Aku sedang lapar dan kalian memasak makanan-makanan enak ini? Aku pasti bermimpi!"

"Ya, ya, ya." ujar Chanyeol yang kini duduk di serong Jongin.

Jongin kini cemberut, yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan tawa, "Oke, boys, berhenti bertengkar dan makan." Matanya lalu beralih ke Chanyeol, "Aku akan mencuci baju di kamar mandi. Kau tahu dimana aku berada, oke?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, matanya mengikuti Baekhyun sampai pria kecil itu masuk ke kamar mandi,

" _I would tap that ass after this. For sure_." ucap Chanyeol tanpa sadar membuat Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak,

"Chanyeol... Chanyeol...! Demi dewa Zeus aku masih berpikir bagaimana Baekhyun hyung bisa tahan denganmu dan otak kotormu."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Jangan mengejekku, otak kotor ini sebanding dengan kemampuanku membuat Baekhyun berteriak di ranjang!"

Jongin memasang ekspresi jijik, sebelum dirinya menyendok ddeoboki ke dalam mulutnya, "Berhenti berbicara hal-hal itu saat ku makan."

Chanyeol membalas ucapan Jongin dengan tawa,

"Jongin." ucap Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyuman bangga, "Aku senang kau bisa kembali tertawa."

Jongin terdiam sejenak, "Hm, aku merasa sedikit lega setelah meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo."

"Meminta maaf?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Iya, aku meminta maaf lewat bunga yang ku kirim ke kantornya," jawab Jongin, "Walaupun belum bisa meminta maaf secara langsung, setidaknya dengan bunga itu ku berharap Kyungsoo tahu bahwa aku meminta maaf padanya."

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir, _aneh, Kyungsoo hyung tadi tidak berkata apa-apa soal bunga._

"Kau memangnya mengirim bunga apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menggigit ddeobokki.

"Hyacinth." jawab Jongin, "Yang berarti permintaan maaf. Aku menulis artinya dan tulis tangan juga tentang ucapan maafku."

"Apa kau meninggalkan nama saat mengirim bunga?"

Jongin menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal, "Yaaa... Aku tidak menulis namaku sih tapi aku harap Kyungsoo masih mengingatku."

Chanyeol menatap Jongin seakan pria itu bodoh, "Tidak menulis namamu? Bodoh, bagaimana Kyungsoo hyung tahu pengirimnya itu kau?!"

"Dia pasti akan mengingatku, aku yakin dia masih hapal tulisan tanganku." ujar Jongin optimis.

Chanyeol kali ini hanya diam dan mengunyah ddeobokki, berpikir.

* * *

Jongin menggerutu dalam hati, setiap berada di apartemen pasangan ini, pasti kalau tidak dirinya, pasti Sehun yang akan mencuci piring setelah makan. Buang semua tentang tamu adalah raja. Disini, tamu adalah tukang cuci piring. Dalam kamus ChanBaek (begitu pasangan itu menyebut diri mereka sendiri), siapa yang makan terakhir, dia yang mencuci piring. Dan sialnya, ia atau Sehun pasti yang paling sering mencuci piring.

Jongin mengisi busa dengan sedikit sabun, sebelum mengambil salah satu piring. Saat mencuci piring Baekhyun, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap satu piring yang belum ia cuci. Kening Jongin berkerut, jika pasangan ini memakai alat makan kembar, lalu Jongin memakai alat makan biasa, berarti ia seharusnya mencuci 3 piring dan 3 alat makan. Tetapi, mengapa ada alat makan lain yang berada di wastafel?

Berarti ada orang lain yang kesini. _Apa jangan-jangan..._ Jongin menggeleng, dirinya tidak mau berharap. Mungkin saja Baekhyun menggunakan alat makan tambahan, bukan?

* * *

Chanyeol baru saja akan menggoda Baekhyun ketika melihat Baekhyun dengan indahnya menungging membelakanginya. Tetapi, dirinya teringat dengan Kyungsoo yang masih ada di apartemen ini. Dengan panik, Chanyeol datang ke arah Baekhyun,

"Baek! Baek! Dimana Kyungsoo hyung?"

"Hei, hei, tenang..." Baekhyun bangun setelah menaruh cucian terakhir ke mesin cuci, "Kyungsoo sekarang aman. Dia bersembunyi di dalam lemari sekarang."

Telinga besar Chanyeol seakan membesar, "Apa? Kyungsoo hyung kau suruh bersembunyi di dalam lemari?"

Baekhyun menaikan kedua alisnya tanda setuju sebelum tawa Chanyeol menguak,

"HAHAHAHAHA? DO KYUNGSOO DI DALAM LEMARI? LELAKI KAKU ITU MAU KAU SURUH BERSEMBUNYI DISANA? HAHAHAHAHA."

Baekhyun mendelik setelah mendengar tawa Chanyeol sebelum menutup mulut pria jangkung itu, "Jangan berisik! Kalau Jongin dengar bagaimana, Yeol?!"

Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun yang berada di mulutnya, "Jongin tidak akan dengar, sayang."

"Tahu darimana?" ujar Baekhyun galak, "Bebal sekali sih kepalamu."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan sambil tangannya kini beralih memegang kedua pipi Baekhyun,

"Sayang, kalau kamu marah-marah begini bikin aku ngaceng. Serius."

Mata Baekhyun membelalak lebar, pipinya memerah, "Jorok!" teriaknya sebelum dirinya berbalik ke mesin cuci.

Air muka Chanyeol berubah jadi sedih, "Kamu kenapa sih kalau aku berbicara jujur pasti selalu dibilang jorok."

"Sudah bawaan dari lahir kan kalau kamu itu ngeres? Makanya aku bilang kamu jorok. Dasar cowok jorok!" gerutu Baekhyun sambil tetap membelakangi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu dirinya beranjak maju melingkari Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, "Marah-marah mulu, lama-lama aku ngaceng beneran loh, Baek."

"Siapa peduli!" jawab Baekhyun ketus walaupun pipinya kembali mengeluarkan semburat merah, dirinya lalu memencet kembali tombol rendam pada mesin cuci namun airnya tidak keluar sama sekali.

"Daripada meggangguku coba sana periksa saluran air mesin cuci, airnya tidak mau menyala." suruh Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol mendesah sebal.

Setelah memeriksa selama beberapa saat, Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak bocor, Baek."

Baekhyun masih berkutat dengan mesin cuci, memandang cuciannya yang sudah ia campur dalam bak mesin cuci, "Coba cek keran air dan shower."

Chanyeol mengecek shower dan juga keran air pada wastafel, Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan cemas,

"Sepertinya airnya mati deh, sayang."

"Tuhan..." Baekhyun berkata resah, "Kenapa airnya harus mati sih?"

Cucian dalam bak mesin cuci memang sudah menumpuk, Baekhyun harus mencucinya hari ini juga atau dalam seminggu ke depan mereka berdua harus telanjang di dalam apartemen.

"Aku suka ide itu." kata salah satu alisnya terangkat.

Baekhyun melotot, "Ngawur. Sana telepon tukang ledeng biar dia membetulkan saluran airnya sekarang."

"Kenapa sekarang? Besok saja ya, Baek? Aku malas menunggui tukang ledeng bekerja sekarang." Chanyeol cemberut. Rencananya ia akan bercinta dengan Baekhyun sehabis Jongin dan Kyungsoo pulang. Jangan sampai rencananya gagal hanya karena ada tukang ledeng.

"Enak saja kalau ngomong. Telepon, Yeol. Aku mau memisahkan pakaiannya lagi."

Chanyeol memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun, mencoba merayu pria kecil itu lagi, "Bagaimana besok saja? Aku janji aku akan membantumu besok."

Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol tidak percaya, "Tidak bakal. Sana telepon, Yeoolll!"

Chanyeol menghela napas, _gagal sudah rencanaku._

"Iya, iya..." ucap Chanyeol akhirnya, sebelum ia mencium bibir Baekhyun panas dan menghilang dibalik pintu dengan senyum bangga karena telah membuat Baekhyun kehabisan napas.

Sementara Baekhyun? Lelaki itu terdiam sambil memegang bibirnya. 9 tahun bersama lelaki jangkung yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu tidak bisa membuat Baekhyun menghilangkan rasa deg deg annya kala berciuman dengan Chanyeol.

* * *

"Apartemen nomor 963, pak... Iya... Hm... Jadi air tidak menyala hanya pada kamar mandi itu saja, pak... Betul, pak..."

Jongin mendengar suara Chanyeol dari ruang tengah, membuat lelaki berkulit cokelat itu menghampirinya. Ternyata, Chanyeol sedang menelepon seseorang. Karena merasa keinginan buang air kecilnya tidak terbendung, tanpa basa basi Jongin menunjuk-nunjuk alat kelaminnya dari luar celana pada Chanyeol.

Sambil tetap menelepon, Chanyeol menyatukan kedua alisnya dengan pandangan 'apa-maksudmu-bodoh'.

Jongin merasa ingin menepuk jidatnya karena Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksud, "Pipis, Chanyeol. Pipis. Baekhyun hyung sudah selesai belum?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, "Sebentar pak... Kamar mandi dalam kamar saja sana, Baek masih di kamar mandi sini." ujar Chanyeol sebelum kembali berbicara dengan siapapun yang Chanyeol telepon.

Jongin akhirnya berjalan ke kamar mandi dalam kamar pasangan ini sambil bersiul pelan. Dirinya sekali lagi merasa sudah agak lega dengan keadaannya dengan Kyungsoo. Dirinya akhirnya meminta maaf, walaupun dengan cara yang terbilang tidak efektif dan terlihat cupu karena Jongin masih takut dengan respon Kyungsoo bila ia meminta maaf secara langsung, Jongin tetap merasa lega.

Saat tangan Jongin membuka kenop pintu, tiba-tiba siulannya terhenti.

Aroma floral yang amat ia hapal masuk ke dalam rongga pernapasannya.

Jongin menggeleng kepala, _Tidak, tidak, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja_. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin berada disini sebelum ia datang. Chanyeol pasti akan diam-diam memberitahunya.

Jongin akhirnya membuang segala pikirannya mengenai Kyungsoo dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi menyelesaikan hajatnya.

* * *

Kyungsoo mengumpat kesal karena... sudah berapa lama ia di lemari ini? 30 menit? 40 menit? Kyungsoo bosan kalau hanya seperti ini terus, diam di dalam lemari seperti orang bodoh. Perlu berapa lama lagi ia harus disini sampai Jongin pergi?

 _Seharusnya aku langsung lari keluar apartemen ketika Jongin lengah_ , kalau begitu, pasti Kyungsoo sudah pulang, berada di atas kasurnya, terlelap dengan tenang.

Saat sedang sibuk berpikir, tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar suara pintu di buka. Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin menyeruak keluar dari lemari dan memaki Baekhyun karena mengurungnya di dalam lemari. Namun, niatnya terhenti karena mendengar sebuah suara siulan dari pemilik suara yang sudah ia hapal.

Kyungsoo menahan napas. _Kenapa Jongin malah kesini? Kemana dua pasangan bodoh itu?_

Tak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi di tutup. Sejurus kemudian, otak Kyungsoo langsung berputar cepat. Dirinya makin memantapkan diri untuk keluar dari kamar ini dan berlari pulang dengan kekuatan super. Tetapi, Kyungsoo berpikir jika dirinya tidak secepat apa yang ia harapkan, bisa-bisa aksi kabur-dari-Jonginnya akan sia-sia. Setelah berpikir masak-masak akhirnya Kyungsoo tetap berdiam diri di dalam lemari.

Ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi di buka, Kyungsoo kembali kepada posisinya yang mematung di dalam lemari, menunggu Jongin pergi dari kamar ini. Tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo mendengar suara tawa Jongin dari luar lemari.

 _Ah,_ sudah berapa lama Kyungsoo tidak mendengar suara bagaikan lonceng itu?

Tetapi, suara tawa itu makin terdengar jelas disertai derap kaki makin mendekat ke arah lemari, membuat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba gelisah. Kakinya menendang sebuah kotak di sebelahnya secara tidak sengaja.

Tiba-tiba tawa itu terhenti.

Kyungsoo kini merasa panik. Kyungsoo kembali mengumpat dirinya sendiri karena menendang kotak tersebut. Kuku-kukunya memutih karena menggenggam salah satu baju di dalam lemari, hidungnya menahan napas sambil kepalanya melantunkan doa-doa pengusir Jongin. Ya, doa pengusir Jongin.

Dewi fortuna sepertinya berada di pihaknya, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mendengar suara teriakan yang ia yakini milik Chanyeol. Saat itu juga, Kyungsoo mendengar kaki Jongin melangkah keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

Kyungsoo melepas genggamannya dari baju yang ia genggam dan menghela napas lega.

Dirinya aman, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

* * *

Jongin mendesah lega karena selesai sudah ia membuang hajatnya yang ia tahan sedari tadi. Sambil mengunci celana jeans-nya, Jongin berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Matanya lalu menangkap sebuah dildo besar berwarna pink yang berada di nakas yang terbuka di sebelah lemari pakaian. Senyum Jongin kini mengembang, kakinya melangkah mendekati nakas tersebut sambil tangannya merogoh ponsel yang ada di kantong celananya dan membuka kamera di dalam ponsel. Tangannya memencet tombol jepret dalam ponsel sambil tertawa-tawa membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini. Dirinya akan mengirim foto dildo ini ke group chat antara dirinya, Chanyeol dan Sehun. Jongin bisa membayangkan Sehun yang akan mengejek Chanyeol habis-habisan. Entah hal kinky apa yang dilakukan pasangan ChanBaek ini, yang jelas, Jongin akan menyebarkan foto ini pada Sehun.

Disaat dirinya sedang sibuk menyusun skenario untuk mempermalukan Chanyeol, tiba-tiba Jongin mendengar suara gaduh dari dalam lemari.

Tawanya pun berhenti. Di dalam kepalanya ia membuat dua kemungkinan, tikus atau hantu. Tetapi Jongin adalah pribadi yang tidak percaya 100% dengan keberadaa hantu, jadi lelaki itu memilih percaya pada pilihan pertamanya.

Baru saja tangannya memegang gagang lemari, tiba-tiba suara teriakan Chanyeol memenuhi seluruh isi apartemen, membuat Jongin mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka lemari dan memilih untuk melihat apa yang telah terjadi

Baekhyun baru saja keluar kamar mandi setelah memisahkan baju dan pakaian lain yang tidak jadi ia cuci saat melihat figur Chanyeol yang sedang duduk bersantai, memegang setoples kacang di pangkuannya sambil kedua matanya menonton Spongebob Squarepants.

Baekhyun menggeleng melihat acara televisi yang lelaki jangkung itu tonton sambil bertanya, "Yeol, sudah telepon tukang ledengnya?"

Tanpa melepas pandangannya dari televisi, Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Bagus." Baekhyun menanggapi dengan puas, matanya lalu melihat-lihat, merasa tiba-tiba apartemennya kosong. Dirinya lalu teringat Jongin,

"Jongin pulang, Yeol?"

"Hm?," gumam Chanyeol, masih mengunyah kacang, "Jongin pipis tadi."

Dahi Baekhyun mengkerut, "Hah, pipis? Kan airnya mati!"

Kali ini Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, "Ya emang mati, makanya Jongin pipis di kamar mandi dalam dong, sayang." lalu pandangannya kembali ke arah televisi.

Baekhyun melotot mendengar jawaban Chanyeol,

"Park. Chan. Yeol."

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan merebut toples kacang yang dipangkunya dengan paksa,

"Hei! Hei! Kacangku!" Chanyeol berusaha mengambil toples yang Baekhyun pegang tetapi Baekhyun dengan cepat menangkis tangan Chanyeol.

"Hemmm... Yeolku sayang, kamar mandi dalam ada dimana, ya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol merasa takut secara tiba-tiba.

"Di.. kamar?" jawab Chanyeol ragu-ragu.

Salah satu tangan Baekhyun kini mengelus-elus telinga kiri Chanyeol, "Kalau Kyungsoo, sekarang dia sedang bersembunyi dimana?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung, "Tentu saja di kamar, Baek. Kan kamu tadi bilang kan kalau Kyung—astaga, Byun Baek!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, "Aku tadi menyuruh Jongin pipis di kamar mandi dalam!"

Mata Baekhyun kini melotot kembali, senyumnya terkembang, tangannya menarik telinga Chanyeol dengan keras,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Jongin berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang memegang telinga kirinya sambil mengaduh kesakitan sementara Baekhyun duduk santai dengan kedua kakinya diatas pangkuan Chanyeol, sambil memakan kacang dan menonton televisi.

"Jongin~" adu Chanyeol saat melihat Jongin memasuki ruangan, "Aku dijewer Baekhyun~"

Sebelum Jongin sempat merespon, Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Jongin sambil tersenyum yang senyumannya membuat Jongin bergedik ngeri,

"Hai, Jongin. Darimana saja?"

Jongin menatap keduanya bingung, "Ehm... kamar mandi?"

"Oh, kirain dari mana." respon Baekhyun yang dilatari oleh suara Chanyeol yang masih mengaduh kesakitan.

Jongin kembali menatap dua pasangan itu dengan bingung, pasti terjadi sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol kesakitan dan Baekhyun yang tersenyum aneh. Tetapi namanya Kim Jongin, ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengurusi hubungan mereka dan langsung bercerita tentang apa yang ia alami barusan,

"Aku mencium bau pafum Kyungsoo di kamar kalian."

Kata-kata Jongin membuat pasangan di depannya tiba-tiba membeku.

"Hah? Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah yang agak panik, "Masa sih? Hahahahaha kau berhalusinasi, mana mungkin ada parfum Kyungsoo disini hahaha memangnya Kyungsoo kesini apa? Hahahaha ya kan, Yeol?" tangan Baekhyun mencubit paha Chanyeol pelan,

"Hahahaha iya tidak mungkin Kyungsoo hyung kesini hahahahaha..."

Jongin kembali menatap kedua pasangan itu dengan aneh. Terdapat kejanggalan di dalam ucapan mereka. Tetapi Jongin memutuskan untuk membiarkan saja pasangan aneh itu dan memilih menonton acara di televisi.

* * *

Beberapa saat setelah Jongin pulang, Kyungsoo pun pulang, tentu dengan memberi omelan kepada pasangan ini mengenai betapa cintanya Kyungsoo kepada mereka walaupun setelah mereka mengurung dirinya di dalam lemari dan hampir ketahuan oleh Jongin. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung meminta maaf saat itu juga dan memuji-muji Kyungsoo seperti Kyungsoo adalah reinkarnasi dari malaikat dan sebagainya. Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu langsung membalikkan kedua bola matanya. Baekhyun juga menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Kyungsoo pulang tetapi Kyungsoo menolak dengan alasan suah larut malam dan apartemennya terlalu jauh dari apartemen pasangan ini. Kyungsoo malah menyarankan Baekhyun untuk mengompres telinga kiri Chanyeol sebelum pria bermata bulat itu berpamitan pulang.

Kyungsoo menyusuri jalan menuju halte bus yang tidak jauh dari gedung apartemen Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sepanjang jalan Gwaghwamun malam ini terlihat begitu ramai. Lampu-lampu, gedung-gedung, kendaraan-kendaraan, suara canda tawa dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan gerbang istana Gyeongbok yang berdiri kokoh dari kejauhan seakan menjadi pertanda bahwa Gwanghwamun benar-benar merupakan perpaduan indah dari masa lalu dan masa depan.

Mata Kyungsoo kembali melihat ke sekitarnya, tak heran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tinggal di daerah ini. Dengan segala keindahannya, Gwanghwamun benar-benar cocok untuk pasangan itu. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang menyukai suasana yang lebih sepi walaupun di daerah perkotaan seperti Mapo. Untuk itu, dirinya dan Jongin memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen yang berada di daerah Mapo, yang kini hanya ditinggali Jongin seorang.

Kyungsoo tetap berjalan sampai akhirnya kakinya terhenti di sebuah halte bus. Saat menduduki dirinya di bangku halte, pikiran Kyungsoo kembali pada kejadian di apartemen Baekhyun tadi. Jongin yang berada selangkah di depannya terasa seperti mimpi oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengetahui depresi yang dialami Jongin setelah ia meninggalkan lelaki yang lebih muda itu. Kyungsoo merasa sedih, tetapi apa yang dilakukan Jongin memberikan dampak yang jauh lebih kini, setelah sekian lama, selama hampir setahun, ia akhirnya bisa mendengar suara tawa Jongin kembali. Diam-diam, Kyungsoo merasa bersyukur.

Kyungsoo berdiri saat bus yang ia tunggu sudah datang. Kyugsoo masuk ke dalam bus yang akan membawanya ke Jamsil, tempat tinggalnya yang sekarang. Lelaki bermata bulat itu memilih duduk di bangku kosong yang berada diantara sekumpulan remaja perempuan yang sedang bergosip.

Kyungsoo menyenderkan kepalanya ke jendela dan berharap jalanan Seoul malam ini tidak macet sehingga ia bisa sampai ke apartemennya lebih cepat dan beristirahat.

Kyungsoo mengingat kembali pada keputusannya memilih untuk tinggal di Jamsil.

Jamsil, daerah ini merupakan daerah yang seharusnya Kyungsoo hindari. Sama halnya dengan Myeongdong, Dongdaemun maupun Gangnam. Jamsil merupakan daerah ramai dan sering dilalui orang. Sangat kontras dengan kepribadian Kyungsoo. Tetapi, Kyungsoo sekarang lebih memilih untuk tinggal di daerah yang ramai ini. Saat ditanya, Kyungsoo pun bingung mengapa ia memilih tempat tinggal di daerah yang ramai.

" _Tidak tahu."_ Jawab Kyungsoo saat itu.

Mungkin dengan begitu, hatinya tidak akan terasa sepi lagi.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **HEYYY HEYYYY finally epilogue dari 1288 akhirnya selesai juga setelah hampir 3 minggu aku mempersiapkan diri untuk bisa menulis ulang epilogue yang ilang ini huhuuuyyy. Mau curhat agak panjang jadi tolong baca yapp.**

 **Tadinyaaa aku pengen post epilogue jadi 1 chapter tapi karena aku tau kalian pasti bosen dan capek kalo baca cerita yang panjang jadi aku bakal split epilogue ini jadi 2 chapter yang chapter selanjutnya akan ku post nanti nantian.**

 **Hemmm jujur aja aku ngerasa epilogue ini ga sebagus karyaku yang hilang, tetapi aku udah berusaha keras untuk bikin semirip mungkin soooo I hope you'd enjoy it! ;)**

 **Terima kasih buat Joan or pepeskimchi ngebolehin aku post ceritaku di akunnya karenaaaa you know, my internet provider is a deep shit jadi ffn di block dan aku tidak bisa akses sendiri lewat pc**

 **Terima kasih juga buat readers baik yang komen maupun stay silent di 1288-This Place is a Paradise Only if You're Here (1288 The Story), terima kasih udah nungguin aku dan kasih aku semangat untuk bikin epilogue ini. Terima kasih juga buat reader baru, welcome to my wild fantasy! ;)**

 **Anyway, akankah cerita ini berakhir bahagia, atau tidak?**

 **Lihat saja nanti**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Sehunaconda on Asianfanfic, or ramyeongoreng on ffn (kalian bisa kasih kritik, masukan or just tell anything dengan message akun ffn aku.)**


End file.
